Compounds which are angiotensin II antagonists are currently being investigated for treatment of various cardiovascular diseases, including the treatment of hypertension. Angiotensin II antagonists generally comprise a substituted biphenyl moiety which is linked to a heterocyclic moiety. Angiotensin II antagonists of particular interest are compounds of the formula 1: ##STR2## wherein R is 5-tetrazolyl or --COOR' wherein R' is hydrogen or loweralkyl, R.sub.1 is hydrogen, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy-substituted loweralkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl, R.sub.2 is hydrogen, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy-substituted loweralkyl, halogen or loweralkoxy, R.sub.3 is hydrogen, loweralkyl or halogen and Z is an nitrogen-containing heterocycle. Compounds of formula 1 are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 744,241 which is incorporated herein by reference.
More preferred angiotensin II antagonists are compounds of formula 1 wherein R is 5-tetrazolyl.
Most preferred angiotensin II antagonists are compounds of formula 2: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.2 is hydrogen, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy-substituted loweralkyl, halogen or loweralkoxy and R.sub.3 is hydrogen, loweralkyl or halogen.